¿Cómo diablos?
by Chachos
Summary: Algo no cuadraba del todo bien con Gray, y eso lo sabían perfectamente bien en el gremio, pero a decir verdad nadie se tomaba el atrevimiento de preguntarle al mago de hielo que era lo que pasaba, y no por temor a lo que el fuese a responder, si no por que todos sabían bien que era lo que le pasaba, y él como todo chico Tsundere iba a negar y evadir ese tipo de cosas.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**~[¿Cómo diablos?]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Y ahí se encontraba el mago de hielo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, sentado holgazanamente en uno de los tantos barriles de cerveza que se encontraban regados por todo el suelo, curiosamente aun llevaba puestos sus bóxers, algo raro, incluso solo peleo menos de media hora con los del gremio con sus peleas sin razón aparente. Suspiro pesadamente, todo estaba tranquilo en el gremio, y como de costumbre todos peleando, Mira atendiendo en la barra, Lucy y Levy platicando de una serie de libros de sabrá Zeref que, Erza comiendo su pastel pero salió echa un rayo cuando le llego una correspondencia, a tal grado de dejar su pastel de fresas a medias…si dejo a medias un pastel, algo poco inusual en Erza, todo era normal en el gremio…si…todo…bueno a decir verdad Gray no quería reconocerlo pero hacía falta algo, o más bien alguien, y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que su acosadora numero uno._

_Pues ya había pasado una semana, con esta serían dos…dos semanas sin tener que aguantar los elogios y el amor que le profesaba Juvia, al principió pensó obviamente que sería lo mejor, pues si era algo molesto, según él, pero en vez de estar disfrutando como nunca, como él quisiera estar en algunos días sin Juvia acosándolo, peleando con Natsu y Gajeel, y el resto del gremio, poder platicar tranquilamente con Lucy sin que Juvia la llamara a cada rato rival de amor, pero bah, al carajo en vez de disfrutar sus días sin Juvia, hizo todo lo contrario, siempre se la pasaba solo en un rincón del gremio, iba y pedía su almuerzo a Mira y conversaba poco con ella y Cana, luego peleaba por un momento y al rato volvía a estar por ahí solo en algún lado del gremio, y eso era algo que todos habían notado menos él, oh bueno él quería creer eso, pero no, su mente le jugaba cosas, y cosas que él siempre que pensaba las hacía de lado, su lado Tsundere no le dejaba ni pensarlo. _

_¡Pero con un carajo, era Gray!, ¿Qué acaso era normal pensar a cada rato en Juvia?, bueno el lo miraba normal pues se preocupaba por todos sus nakamas por igual, pero Juvia había tomado una misión, y no cualquier misión si no una que le fue dada personalmente por el maestro._

-Ese viejo rabo verde, sabrá qué tipo de misión le habrá dado a Juvia, conociéndolo seguro fue algo que le haría ganar una muy buena recompensa –masculló para si mismo entre dientes Fullbuster.

_¿Tenía que dudar del maestro?, ¡claro que sí debía hacerlo!, después de todo Makarov a pesar de ser viejo tenía su lado pervertido o al menos su lado de viejo rabo verde como todos los hombres mayores de edad. Fullbuster en los primeros dos días en que Juvia no estaba porque se había ido a una misión de no sé que, había gozado de esos dos días como nunca lo había hecho antes, pero a partir del tercer día todo fue diferente, y no hubiera sido diferente si por mera casualidad no hubiera escuchado a Mira platicando con Cana sobre la ausencia de Juvia, lo cual la mayor de los Strauss solo dijo que el maestro le había encargado una misión mega especial, desde ese día no dejaba de pensar en lo que sería esa estúpida misión._

_Y todos en el gremio habían notado ese "pequeño" cambió en el mago de hielo, pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo, pues este sacaría su lado tsundere y se iría todo a la mierda. Él odiaba reconocerlo, pero lo hacía, en lo más profundo de sus entrañas extrañaba a la maga de agua y sus locuras que solo ella podía hacer o decir, pero, ¿desde cuándo?, quién sabe, no esperen, sí lo sabía pero era tan tsundere que no lo reconocerá. Estaba por levantarse de su sitió cuando escuchó las puertas del gremio abrirse, y entrando se encontraba la causante de sus cambios radicales de humor, Gray no sabía si sentirse como toda una señorita en su periodo menstrual o como una vil colegiala emocionada, era algo difícil para él, porque nuevo no era y él sabía lo que sentía, solo y únicamente él, no pudo evitar tranquilizarse un poco al ver a Juvia entrando al gremio saludando a todos alegremente y ver cómo iba hacia Mirajane a reportar su regreso, la mayor de los Strauss hizo un ademan con su mano señalando hacía la parte de arriba del gremio, para que fuese con él maestro, pues tenía que ir directamente ya que él fue quien le dejo la misión esa, y así lo hizo Lockser. Gray no pudo evitar ser curioso y pudo notar algo diferente en ella, ¿Qué era?, su piel pálida paso a estar bronceada, bueno eso fue algo que solo el noto, pues a vista simple se viera como si su piel fuese la misma de siempre._

_-"¿Qué clase de misión tomo como para regresar bronceada?" –_pensaba Gray, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar e imaginar a los lugares que Juvia pudo haber ido a tomar una misión, tal vez en alguna isla con un volcán activo, o en la play…¿Qué mierdas hacía haciendo una misión en la playa?.

-Gray-sama~ -y ahí de nuevo ese tono meloso que no escucho por dos semanas, por la espalda de Gray paso un pequeño escalofrío al escucharla- Juvia ha regresado –dijo sonriendo la maga de agua con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Ah sí, que bien –dijo sonando lo más tranquilo que pudo, cosa que si logro, pero vamos hablamos de Gray, cuando se lo proponía si que era curioso, observo con detenimiento la piel pálida de Juvia, y efectivamente si, estaba bronceada y algo irritada, ¿pero porque?, sus ojso grises disimuladamente recorrieron cada extremo de la piel de Juvia hasta que vio algo que hace que sus ojos casi se salgan de su lugar…eso que Juvia tenía…era…¿un chupetón?...- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? –cuestiono directa y secamente.

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué tiene Juvia en el cuello? –dijo dudosa mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cuello.

-¿Y porque estás bronceada? –cuestiono sin rodeos mientras miraba como Juvia sacaba un pequeño espejo y se miraba el cuello.

-No creí que la picadura de ese insecto se fuera a irritar tanto –dijo para si misma Juvia pasando uno de sus dedos por la marca roja en su cuello- oh, Juvia estaba de niñera en una playa –él la miró curioso- es que el maestro pidió a Juvia una misión de cuidar un bebe de una pareja que recién se casaron en la playa, pero como andaban ocupados con cosas de la boda no podían cuidar al bebe ni hacer esas cosas de la boda al mismo tiempo, entonces como el maestro es buen amigo de esa pareja pidió a Juvia esa misión ya que el bebe recién cumplió su primer añito y dijeron que el bebe adoraba jugar en el agua, así que el maestro creyó que era una misión perfecta para Juvia –explico la peli azul.

-¿Qué te pico en el cuello? –cuestiono un poco más sereno.

-Un insecto raro de esa playa, Juvia no le dio importancia pues solo era una picadura y siempre que las ignoro no se irritan, pero está creo que fue diferente –entonces algo hizo clic en su mente- ¿Gray-sama pensó que esta picadura era un…chupetón? –cuestiono con algo de burla, como cuando Happy dice su frase célebre de "se guuussstan".

-¿¡Estás demente!? –dijo Gray algo abochornado por el repentino cambio de humor en Juvia- ¡nadie pensó en eso!, solo que resaltaba mucho y quise saber que era.

-¡Gray-sama se preocupa por Juvia!~ -chillo la peli azul, Gray solo desvió su mirada a otro lado con su entrecejo fruncido, Juvia soltó una risilla- Juvia se retira –él la miró algo confundido ¿tan pronto se iba?- Juvia necesita un buen baño y descansar, nos vemos luego Gray-sama~ -termino de despedirse la peli azul mientras salía del gremio.

-Maldita Juvia –dijo entre dientes- _"¿Cómo diablos te me metiste tanto en la cabeza?" _–pensaba para sí mismo Fullbuster.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**¡Holo!, no tengo mucho que decir, mientras bañaba a mi perro encendí el estereo y deje la estación donde pasan pura musica así tipo rock en español y cuando estaba a la mitad del baño de mi perro empezó esa canción de Mana de "¿Cómo diablos?" o algo asi se llama no se xD, pero les recomiendo que la escuchen :D, y bueno pues de ahí salió esto xD, en fin, me retiro debo preparar la comida D:, los leo después, saludos a todos c:**_

_**Ch**achos._


End file.
